echobase24star_wars_rpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Traitor's Gambit Pt.2
Previously in the Game So, last we left off: A group of characters were visiting the Rings of Kafrene, when a wounded woman asked for help, the group risked their lives and became wanted by the Empire. '' ''After receiving a datapad, the set off to find Docking Bay V14 and met an information broker named Switch. Switch informed the group that the cargo that Maya was going to deliver is a frozen Security Agent. Just then, Gonga Lor, another information broker, instigated a turf war. In the crossfire, Switch was destroyed. '' ''The group entered a turbolift to head to the ship waiting for them on Blue Deck... Part I As the group headed up to Blue Deck, the turbolift door opened to reveal Cage, a Human Trooper. He entered the turbolift and joined the group. Two decks up, the turbolift door opened again to find Civiz, a Weequay Scoundrel. As the group entered Blue Deck, they saw several humans and aliens. Also they saw a few Stormtroopers gathering the cargo that the group was looking for. With several blaster shots being fired, Civiz took out the Imperial Officer and a Stormtrooper. A Stormtrooper on a repulsor lift misfired and destroyed the repulsor lift and critically wounded another stormtrooper. Rar had trouble finding the opening of a ship, Novemberal helped him out. Shorbecca and C-D33 grabbed the cargo and loaded it into the ship. Novemberal found out the ship belonged to none other than, Alderaan Senator, Bail Organa. Rar, piloted the ship out into space where two Star Destroyers were standing by. They activated the hyperdrive and took off to Alderaan. Part II After a trip through hyperspace, the ship arrived at Alderaan. Shorbecca received a communique that asked him to return to the Imperial Senate on Coruscant. The rest of the group entered the Grand Hall of the Palace and met Bail Organa. Bail was impressed with their skills and talents at the Ring of Kafrene, that he asks the group to do a small rescue mission of an defecting Imperial Admiral from the Imperial Facility on Felucia. Bail gives them the credits for bringing back the Security Agent, and grants them 2,000 credits for the rescue operation. Novemberal gets them to pay half up front. The group asks if they could upgrade their equipment. Bail loads the coordinates to of a secret location into their ship. The group takes off to the secret location that turns out to be the Rebel Base at Yavin 4. There, the group showers, changes clothes, gets updated equipment and weapons. They find a new ship, a U-Wing, that gives them more fire power and speed. Once settled, Novemberal scrambles the computer log, hiding the Yavin 4 location as they take off to Felucia. Part III Arriving in Felucia, an Imperial Star Destroyer was maintaining orbit around the planet and ISB Agent Drayden asked for clearance codes to land. Civiz disguised himself as Captain Jablowme and told Drayden that they were parts and technical crew, he gave the codes. They were cleared to land as Rar landed the U-Wing at the Imperial Facility. Two stormtroopers approached the ship, C-D33 walked out and went into the facility. Inside he found the command center and the turbolifts. He went into the turbolft to the upper level which had two platforms. He convinces an astromech to join his cause. He then causes a malfunction with the platforms. He goes back into the command center, which is now in chaos as they try to fix the platforms. He then goes through the command center into the Detention Area. He then tried to bluff his way past two Warden Droids, but they stunned him. Rar and Civiz approach the two stormtroopers about the manifest, since they were a parts and technical crew and only a Protocol droid went into the facility. Rar incapacitates one of the troopers, while Civiz knocks the other one out. C-D33, comes back online and tries again with the Warden droids. It doesn't work but he resists their stuns. Cage and Civiz don the trooper outfits and enter the facility. C-D33 goes back and fixes the platforms. Novemberal hacks into their helmets and guides them into the facility. Two Stormtroopers walk into the command center as C-D33 tells the Commander that the two droids in their were malfunctioning. The Commander sends in an officer who get stunned and passes out. The two stormtroopers enter along with C-D33. C-D33 talks one of them into joining his cause. The two troopers take out the other droid, and reveal themselves to C-D33. They find the Imperial Admiral that is being held there, but couldn't unlock the cell door. They then search the Officer and find his code cylinder and unlock the cell. They shackle the Admiral and C-D33 bluffs the Commander into taking the Admiral to another facility. They escort the Admiral back onto the ship, Rar takes off. While in hyperspace, the get a message saying to rendezvous in the Outer Reaches. There they meet up with a Nebulon B Frigate, Resurgence. There an Alderaan officer, takes the Imperial Admiral and thanks the group for completing the mission. They are to have permanent quarters on the Resurgence, and be on call for an special operations for the Rebellion. Featured Characters Player Characters * Novemberal * Rar Beren * C-D33 * Shorbecca * Cage * Civiz New * Bail Organa, Alderaan Senator * Admiral Varth, an imprisoned Imperial Admiral * Drayden, an Imperial Security Bureau agent only